


A Little Fall of Rain

by thebirdroads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdroads/pseuds/thebirdroads
Summary: Contains spoilers (albeit vague ones) for the Black Eagles route!Don't you fret/Monsieur Fraldarius/I don't feel any pain





	A Little Fall of Rain

The battle raged around Felix, but he was untouchable. The fools still loyal to the Boar Prince put up a fight, he’d give them that, but as long as he didn’t let himself get overwhelmed he could take them out with ease. Aiding him was Annette, arcane flames and lightning leaping from her fingers whenever a soldier got too close for her comfort. Over the course of this war, this war to reform Fodlan and end the systems of Crests and nobility that had destroyed countless lives, the duo had become a well oiled fighting machine, covering each other’s weaknesses and playing off of each other’s strengths. With a thrust, Felix downed the last Kingdom soldier in the immediate area, and turned to face Annette, giving her a nod. She nodded back, having cleared the soldiers she was fighting as well. Annette’s eyes widened fractionally and she fired a thoron over Felix’s shoulder. He whirled around to see a charging House Galatea knight fall from his screaming horse in a smoking heap. Felix put the animal out of its misery and turned back around.

“Nice shot, Annette. I feel like a complete fool, dropping my guard like that.”

“Oh, no worries, Felix! What are friends for if not watching each other’s backs?”

Felix smiled, and a blade burst from Annette’s chest, dripping red.

Time seemed to stutter, as one moment Felix was standing there, then he was slicing open the throat of the swordsman who had thrust his blade, and the next he was cradling Annette on the ground, as she coughed up blood.

“Annette, oh goddess, no, no, I-MEDIC!!!” he screamed, heedless of the battle around him. It didn’t matter who was winning when Annette Fantine Dominic was dying in his arms. The world was spinning around him as he roared for a medic again.

“F-Felix? I can’t-I can’t feel my...Felix, I-”

“I’m here, Annette. It’s gonna be ok, the priests are on their way, we’re gonna get you out of here.”

Annette reached her hand towards his face, and Felix grabbed it and pressed it to his cheek.

“Felix? Felix, what...I’m scared, Felix, I don’t-”

“You’re not gonna die!!! You’re not! You’ve got so many songs left to sing! Do you remember that first one I heard you sing?”

He started to hum the melody, grief dredging up the memory. 

“‘Today’s dinner is steak, and then a cake that’s yummy yum!’ Do you remember that, Annette? ...Annette?”

Annette’s wide blue eyes stared up at the storm clouds high above, droplets of rain beading on their surface.

It was unclear what happened next. Dimly, Felix was aware of Mercedes anguished screaming, and of hands trying to pull him off of Annette’s body. Then Sylvain was there, asking him...something. It didn’t matter what. Nothing mattered. Felix looked over Sylvain's shoulders, and the hands of the goddess themselves caused the clashing armies to part for just a second, during which a flash of lightning illuminated the battlefield, and Dimitri saw the Boar Prince himself gesturing with Areadbhar to direct his soldiers. In that instant, Felix’s grief was swept aside by a scalding hot rage. Wordlessly, for he was beyond the point of words, Felix surged to his feet, punching Sylvain aside as he charged. His blade began to whirl, cutting through everyone wearing the blues of the Kingdom military who got in his way, blood and entrails steaming in the cool air. A low growl began in his chest and soon developed into a full throated roar as the fury consumed him, body after body sliced apart as he charged the Boar Prince, the bastard whose refusal to accept his defeat had led to this, had led to the death of the only woman Felix had ever loved. 

“I’LL KILL YOU KILL YOU KILL YOU KILL KILL KILL KI-”

Felix never reached his target.

\---

Dimitri felt a pang of grief tear at his heart as Ingrid wrenched her lance free from Felix’s corpse, wiping the blood off on her cape.

“How many more deaths must I lay at Edelgard’s feet until she is satisfied, Ingrid?”

Ingrid shrugged.

“Felix is just one more death she’ll have to answer for. She’s the one who filled his head with those heretical ideas and made him a traitor. If I ever see Sylvain again he’ll be granted a traitor’s death as well.”

Dimitri nodded sadly.

“I only wish they had stayed on our side. Such a senseless waste of life.”

“Indeed.”

Without another word, Ingrid dug her heels into the sides of her pegasus and took off once more, as Dimitri himself twirled Areadbhar and drove the point into the back of a fleeing Imperial soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> No points for guessing which side I think is the right one


End file.
